1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material of high speed improved with respect to static-induced fog and radiation-induced fog, and relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material which can reduce cissing occurring at high-speed coating, etc. and can be produced stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been employed for enhancing the photo-sensitivity of silver halide photosensitive materials.
Recently, the technique of sensitizing with the use of a compound capable of being one-electron oxidized to thereby form a one-electron oxidation product which by the subsequent bond cleavage reaction, can further emit one electron has been reported (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 9-211769 and U.S. Pat. No. (hereinafter referred to as “USP”) 5,747,235). Moreover, the technique of sensitizing with the use of a compound capable of being one-electron oxidized to thereby form a one-electron oxidation product which by the subsequent bond cleavage reaction, can further emit one electron or more electrons has been reported (see, for example, JP-A's-2003-114487 and 2003-114488).
On the other hand, with respect to photosensitive materials, the greater the enhancement of sensitivity, the more serious the problem of photographic characteristics deterioration by prolonged storage. The causes of the photographic characteristics deterioration by prolonged storage involve not only hitherto well-known heat and moisture but also natural radiation (environmental radiation or cosmic rays). The photosensitive material having been exposed to natural radiation suffers an increase of fog density and, accompanying the same, a deterioration of graininess. The silver halide photosensitive materials having the sensitivity enhanced by the techniques described in the above literature suffer intense radiation-induced fog, so that improvement has been desired thereto.
The photosensitive materials are brought into contact with various materials during the production, use for shooting and development processing thereof. For example, when a photosensitive material is in wound form during the processing, the back layer provided on the back side of the support may be brought into contact with the surface layer. Further, while being conveyed during the processing, the photosensitive material may be brought into contact with stainless steel, rubber rollers, etc. When brought into contact with these materials, the photosensitive material at the surface (gelatin layer) thereof is likely to have positive charge and occasionally induces unwanted electric discharge with the result that undesirable exposure marks (known as static marks) remain on the photosensitive material. Incorporating of a material capable of controlling the spectral sensitivity in the ultraviolet region in the protective layer is known as means for reducing undesirable exposure marks on the photosensitive material even when unwanted discharge occurs.
The photosensitive materials having been sensitized by the use of compounds as the above spectral sensitivity controlling material pose a problem of static-induced fog.